Brionne
Det kongelige urbane guvernement Brionne er en vigtig, hektisk og kriminalitetsbelastet havneby i storhertugdømmet Navarre i det sydvestlige Bretonnia nær den castilianske grænse. Brionne regnes for en by af tyve, skurke og slyngler på linje med det skændige Sartosa og der er meget der støtter op om dette synspunkt: byens næringsliv styres i vidt omfang af kriminelle syndikater, der stiltiende accepteres af autoriteterne, aristokratiet er dybt involveret i kriminelle aktiviteter, og smuglere og pirater kommer og går nærmest uhindret. Regering Brionne regeres på baggrund af et komplekst spil mellem byens aristokrati og kriminelle organisationer (der ofte er tæt sammenflettet eller sågar overlappende) med kongens guvernør og det magtfulde Capucinet-dynasti, der behersker storhertugdømmet Navarre, som centrale omdrejningspunkter. Byens guvernør, den durkdrevne og griske Pierre-Simon de Joussineau de Tourdonnet, er installeret af hans majestæt kong Charles 8. og har forvaltet byen i seks år. Byens situation har under Joussineaus guvernørperiode været mere eller mindre statisk: hvor den tidligere guvernør af Capucinet-familien nød befolknings respekt (om end ikke altid deres lydighed), udøver kongens agent sin autoritet igennem en barsk og til tider brutal administration. Hans liberale anvendelse af vold er ikke vellidt blandt befolkningen, men det er lykkedes ham at finde en balancegang mellem de forskellige forbrydersyndikater og semi-kriminelle laug, hvoraf mange er støttet af eller kædet til Capucinet-klanen. De mange organisationer fortsætter deres rivalisering, fejder og stridigheder som før og Joussineau har på nuværende tidspunkt ikke noget problem med at lade dem bekæmpe hinanden, så længe de holder det privat. Alt i alt er det lykkedes guvernøren at integrere sig selv i byens særegne politiske struktur og har endda vundet storhertug Thibaut Capucinets modstræbende respekt ved forblive ved magten så længe. Brionnes befolkning har en instinktiv sentimentalitet over for Capucinet-familien, der simpelthen har været ved magten så længe at man ikke ønsker at give samtykke til noget alternativ. En af grundene til at brionneserne kan lide familien så meget er, at de generelt har accepteret byens logik og i det store og hele ladet den køre sig selv mod en del af profitten Militær Siden den estalianske invasion af Navarre i 700-t. 4E har herskeren af Brionne været bemyndiget til at udstede kaperbreve, der har været en primær kilde til byens militære formåen. Byens faste garnison er til stede men er ikke overvældende stor nærheden til rigets grænser taget i betragtning. En anden central væbnet tilstedeværelse i byen er Capucinet-familiens folk, der patruljerer og beskytter familiens interesser. Økonomi Brionne er utvivlsomt en velhavende by og estimeres af kyndige iagttagere som landets næst- eller tredjestørste havneby. Det er dog vanskeligt at opgøre med nogen form for nøjagtighed da kriminalitet, pirateri og smugleri udgør en ukendt men omfattende del af byens økonomi. Sandsynligvis størstedelen. Byen er samtidigt en vigtig by for handel med Estalien, det Gyldne Hav og de oversøiske kolonier. Fiskeri er endvidere et udbredt erhverv og de bedste navarresiske varer udbydes på byens storslåede markedspladser. Befolkning Brionne har ca. 90.000 indb. Lidt over halvdelen er indfødte kantabrere. En femtedel er bretonnianere og en anden femtedel er estalianere ligeligt fordelt blandt castilianere, aragonere og mirandesere. Den resterende del udgøres af en lang række andre befolkningsgrupper, der bebor den kosmopolitiske by, hvoraf særligt tileanerne, saracenerne og westerlænderne er fremtrædende. Den daglige eksistens i Brionne er en anspændt og nervepirrende oplevelse. I den varme, overbefolkede by når følelserne ofte kogepunktet og dueller og gadekampe er hyppigt forekommende. Kriminalitet er allestedsnærværende men bedre organiseret end i andre byer. Eftersom de fleste borgere (de adelige inklusive) er allieret med den ene eller anden kriminelle organisation behøver de kun være på vagt over for deres rivaler. Det sker jævnligt at et tyveri, der udføres af den ene bande, hævnes ved at en forbrydelse udføres mod selvsamme bande, hvilket giver anledning til en cyklus af hævn og fejder, der giver byen kulør og opstemthed. De otte kulører De otte kulører (les huit enseignes) er en samlet betegnelse for de otte store forbrydersyndikater i Brionne. De enkelte syndikater er ikke simple hierarkiske organisationer, men komplekse, uoverskuelige og hemmelighedsfulde konglomerater af klienter, blodsbrødre, forretningsforbindelser og aristokratiske velgørere. Betegnelsen tager udgangspunkt i kulørerne i de to almindeligste sæt spillekort i den Gamle Verden: det bretonnianske (hjerter, ruder, spar og klør) og det tileanske (sværd, stave, bægre og mønter). * Hjerterne (les cœurs), jf. Raveneau Beauclair * Ruderne (les carreaux) * Sparene (les piques) * Kløerne (les trèfles) * Stavene (les bâtons) * Bægrene (les coupes) * Mønterne (les deniers) * Sværdene (les épées) Category:Brionne Category:Bretonnia Category:Kriminalitet Category:Pirat Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Byer